


Role reversal...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role reversal...

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com).

“Dis is dot fuddy!” Loki protests as he tries (and fails) to swat at his ollder roomate’s face. “DHOR! SDOB ID!”

But Thor merely laugh at his friend’s feeble attempts to shut him up, a cheerful smile on his face as he grabs Loki’s thin wrist in his stronger hand.

They are in the middle of their student appartement, Loki sprawled out on the sofa (or, well, half the sofa) and Thor’s lap, wearing as little clothes as possible to stave of the heat of his upcoming fever.

“You,” Thor chuckles after more useless struggle, “Are the only person in the  _world_  who could manage to get hay fever in the middle of november.”


End file.
